


Cherry Juice

by moose_chan



Series: Prima Secundæ Partis [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Brat training, Cock sleeve, Dom/sub, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, hard dom, no beta we die like men, smut with barely a plot, the plot moves the smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_chan/pseuds/moose_chan
Summary: It gets back to Lucifer that Cherry has been running her mouth.  He thinks it's high time for him to teach her a lesson.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Prima Secundæ Partis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760350
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Cherry Juice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistifiedlotte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistifiedlotte/gifts).



> This is just, honestly, smut from start to finish. 
> 
> I have no other words for it. 
> 
> For Cherry on the OM! discord server <3

Cherry stood before him, nervously tapping her thumb against each finger tip forcing herself to stay calm and focus on the repetitive motion. She knew Lucifer was aware she was standing there, but he hadn't looked up to acknowledge her since he had summoned her after dinner. 

Which meant that he wanted her to stay there and squirm until he was ready to address her. 

The only sound in his private study was the scratching of his pen against paper as he reviewed the endless weekly reports. The gold nib of the fountain pen smoothly flowed across the surface as he signed each page. Occasionally the polished and ornate onyx that the pen was carved from would catch the gleam of the light from his desk, drawing her attention to his long fingers. His brow had a slight pinch as his eyes moved across the pages while he continued to ignore her, yet it didn't take away from his dignified features. 

Dinner had been a rather jovial affair at his expense. Cherry almost felt bad for him. The brotherly ribbing had been more intense than usual, almost going a step too far that would result in a fight. Asmo had finally convinced him to try out a new look, a much needed update to Lucifer's out of fashion image, and the rest of the brothers let him have it when it came to their opinion on the matter. Never mind that Cherry wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through his hair. She had stared at him transfixed when he sat down for dinner with the new haircut and style. The faded cut was severe along the sides and it drew attention to his high cheek bones and angular features in a way that only accented them. The top part of his head was still the same length and left untouched in the usual tousled mess. Though it was probably waxed if Asmo had anything to do with it. The styled mess an aesthetic rather than left to chance or carelessness. 

"I, ah," she spoke up in some vain attempt to break the silence, "like your new haircut, Lucifer-" 

Lucifer didn't look up from his work as he continued to read the report in his hands, "You will address me as 'Sir' until you have earned the right to let my name pass through those insolent lips of yours, Cherry." His tone was curt, the rebuke harsh and his normally refined baritone no where to be seen. The cold tone to his voice had Cherry standing quickly at attention, her eyes wide with a hint of fear for what the unspoken intentions of his words promised what was in store for her tonight. 

"Yes, Sir," the words came quickly to her lips, her face burning from shame as she quickly looked down at her feet. 

"It would seem that you have forgotten who you are speaking to, Cherry." He tapped his pen against the desk, "I will have to personally oversee your remedial lessons, I cannot trust my brothers to do a good enough job or get," he paused with a smile that held no warmth, "distracted." 

She let out a soft gasp of surprise, his dark tone coiling around her tightly. Cherry's lower lip trembled as she tried to keep herself contained despite the growing fear within her at what was going on with what he wasn't directly saying. "I'm sorry, Sir-"

"Not sorry enough," he set his pen down with a sigh. "Come here," his cross tone left zero room for argument. 

Resigned to her fate, she demurely stepped forward until she was right in front of his desk. 

"No," he said with a flat admonishment and she jumped. "Come," he bit the word out, "here." His lips curled back with a slight snarl to show a sudden hint of his pointed white teeth. To show her what he meant when she only continued to stare, he slid his chair back from his desk and waited. "The more you make me wait, the longer I will extend your already tedious punishment."

That had her moving, her limbs jump starting to propel her around his opulent wooden desk. Before she could sit down on his lap, he snagged her hips and held her in place. 

"Stop there," he didn't look at her to meet her questioning gaze, instead focusing on her uniform for an impromptu inspection. His gloved hand trailed over the pleats of her skirt, a whisper of a touch that barely passed over the material as he checked how well she had managed to put herself together that morning. With each pluck of his fingers as he removed a stray hair, or ripped string along her hem, Cherry winced with the prior knowledge of what was coming. 

When his fingers slipped under her skirt and trailed up her leg - Cherry couldn't help but gasp in surprise. The delicate noise drew a clever smile to his lips as he continued to let his fingers travel up along her skin until they rested against her panties. Letting the tips of his fingers tease the edge of the material back and forth, he continued to toy with her until she squirmed beneath his touch. When he felt like she had enough, with a sharp motion he tugged them down and let them fall to the floor. 

Cherry trembled under the force, her whole body shaking as she forced herself to remain still. She thought she was doing a good job until one finger slipped in between her folds. That was when she started to come undone, all her pent up desires started to spill over and she couldn't help but shift her hips to try and entice him to press up harder. She needed something, anything, to rub herself against to chase the burning desire within her that craved for more. 

"I can always stop and go back to my work, if this is too much for you," his finger curled and then stopped. She whimpered and stilled her hips. When he continued back to his previous task, it was with the slowest of movements and with the briefest of touches through her folds. 

"No, Sir," Cherry breathed out with a sigh, "Please, don't stop, I'll behave," Though she couldn't help but mouth the word 'fuck' to herself as she tried to steady her thoughts that continued to race inside her mind. 

"Is this what I have to do to get you to behave?" Cherry nodded her head furiously which only earned her another dark laugh. "You seem to be quite wet," he had removed his finger while she had been lost in her thoughts. His gloved finger glistened in the soft light of his office. "These are nice gloves, it would be a shame for them to be ruined. Clean it." He held up his hand for her as an offering, despite the command. There was a look in his eye as she briefly held his gaze, a hint of hunger shown out from underneath the burning desire that dominated above all. 

"Yes, I can do that Sir," she bent down just slightly to wrap her lips around his offered digit. Sucking on the cool leather, she ran her tongue around the material despite the foreign taste blended together in order to clean it up to his satisfaction. Despite being on such shaky ground of already being in trouble, she couldn't help but bite down gently on his finger and give it a hard suck. Holding herself in place with her teeth still pressed against the leather, she flicked her gaze up at him and was met with a flat stare. That look was enough to chastise her for doing something he hadn't asked for, no verbal reprimand was needed. Quickly she released his finger from between her teeth and got back to work without toying with him. When she was done she leaned back to wait for him to inspect her work. 

"That will suffice," he gave her a dismissive nod of his head. He turned in his chair, the click of his belt echoing in her ears as he removed it with a fluid motion. He placed it on his desk to the side out of the way and to her relief didn't motion for her to lay across his lap. When he pulled out his semi-hard cock, she felt her mouth water. Despite a small part of her brain that tried to speak up and tell her that this was far too easy, even for him. A low moan escaped her while she watched him bite down on the finger of the glove she had just cleaned to remove the glove from his hand. The repeat performance for the other glove had her shivering. While he set the gloves next to his belt, she couldn't help but be distracted when he leaned back in his chair and languidly stroked himself until he was completely hard. There was no rush, no quick touch as he played with himself. Her face burned as he held her gaze, his eyes never leaving her face. 

"You're going to be my cock warmer, Cherry," as his words sunk into her brain it hit her that yes, in fact, it had been too easy to think that she would be fucked across his desk with out any form of actual punishment. 

"Yes, Sir," she broke his gaze and looked down at the floor. 

Lucifer reached out and manhandled her with a rough movement until he had her impaled on his cock. Her yelp in protest didn't dissuade him or cause him to pause until she could adjust herself to take his thick length. He didn't ease himself on with a slow care to her pleasure or needs, instead opting to force her down with each of his hands holding her hips still until she was sitting flush against his lap. "You're so wet," he huffed out, "look at how badly you want this," he moved her skirt back with one hand and forced her head down to look at the sight with the other. His hand was rough against the back of her head and she struggled to remain impassive as he continued to use her body for his own gain. A tug of his hands against her hair brought tears to her eyes. "Look at how much is already dripping out of you, do you think you're going to stain my uniform at this rate, dear Cherry?" his rumble of a laugh was low and guttural as he watched her shame twisted face try to fight the pleasure he was giving her. 

"If you move, if you flex against my cock," his words were dark in her ear, the low tone promising far more than what he was saying, "each time you try to do something in order to entice me to move before I am finished - you will be punished, and I promise, you will be sorry." His lips moved down her neck and with each bite Cherry fought against her body to clench tight at the sensation. Every time he flexed while buried inside her warmth, she felt it. All she could do was whimper, her eyes shut as she panted short and shallow breaths. The loud thrum of her heart clamored in her ears. Her hands were shut into tight balls and held in her lap, her nails digging into her palms while she felt her whole body scream for a release. "Do you understand, Cherry?"

"Yes, Sir," she bit the words out through her tears as a few escaped and fell down her face. 

He leered at the sight of her tears and made a tsk sound with his lips. With a rough swipe of his fingers against her cheek, he brushed away her tears. Then with a show of strength, he moved both them and the chair back into position closer to his desk so he could resume his work. The rocking motion caused her to clench and shift, her cry of dismay bringing a smile to his lips at her first failure of the night. 

"Two strikes against you so far and-" he murmured in her ear, pressing a soft kiss at the base of her neck, "we haven't even started your first round of punishments. It's almost as if you want to be punished, my dearest Cherry." He hummed to himself as he moved to pick up some papers, "There is so much paperwork left I have to do, I do hope you can wait for me to finish." He wrapped his arms tightly around her, picking up his forgotten pen and getting back to work as if nothing was wrong or out of the ordinary. 

His chest was firmly pressed against her back and she couldn't do anything but tip her head down and raise her shoulders up towards her chin while she tried to remember how to breathe in and out. Her chest was tight and she wanted to scream. Just tilt her head back and sob with the denied need to be fucked. Cherry felt every throb in her core, every drip of her need as it escaped from between her legs. She was on fire and didn't want him to stop. 

The scratch of the nib of his pen picked back up, heedless to her silent plight. If she wasn't so completely turned on and craving more she would be pissed by how unaffected he seemed to be. His cool expression showed nothing as she watched him out of the corner of her eye and how she craved to flex her core muscles and entice him to beg for the honor to fuck her. But she knew he would never beg. She'd break first. 

She always did when it came to Lucifer. 


End file.
